Une toute nouvelle année
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [Sterek - Théâtre, Huis clos] C'est le soir du 31 décembre et la meute se retrouve chez Derek pour célébrer la nouvelle année. C'est aussi l'heure pour chacun de prendre de bonnes résolutions… [Défi du Nouvel An - Thème : Résolutions]
1. ACTE 1 - SCÈNE I

**Titre :** Une toute nouvelle année

**Auteure : **Sloe Balm

**Pairing : **Stiles x Derek

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. #Injustice

**Genre : **Théâtre – Huis clos. Surnaturel. Humour.

**Merci** à Neliia pour avoir effectué la bêta-lecture de cette histoire.

**Note :**

Cette fic est issue d'un défi Nouvel An dont les consignes étaient :  
OS Sterek de 1 000 mots minimum, sur le thème : "Résolution du Nouvel An".  
Je considère cette histoire comme un OS, même si j'ai décidé de publier chaque scène séparément, pour une question de lisibilité.

J'ai partagé ce défi avec trois autres auteures, et je vous encourage évidemment à aller aussi lire leurs textes :  
\- "Forget the past" de Neliia  
\- "Pour le meilleur et pour le pire" de Plurielle  
\- "Time so long" de Ryopini

C'est la première fois (et peut-être la dernière) que je me lance dans l'écriture d'une pièce de théâtre. Alors j'espère que cette originalité ne vous fait pas fuir…

/!\ : C'est un peu loufoque et les personnages sont OOC mais il y a une raison...

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Une toute nouvelle année**

.

**ACTE 1**

.

**ACTE 1 - SCÈNE I**

**On se prépare**

.

_C'est la veille du nouvel an. La meute est réunie dans le loft de _DEREK. _Ils s'apprêtent à passer le réveillon tous ensemble. _LYDIA, ISAAC _et _ALLISON _sont en cuisine, terminant de préparer l'apéritif alors que_ STILES _est assis sur le canapé du salon et _DEREK _sur un fauteuil à côté._

ALLISON  
| J'ai l'impression que tu mets beaucoup de rhum dans ce cocktail...

ISAAC  
| Mais non, c'est juste ce qu'il faut !

LYDIA _(levant les yeux au ciel)  
_ | Ce n'est pas parce que vous, les loups-garous, vous ne ressentez pas l'effet de l'alcool qu'il faut en profiter pour soûler les autres. Il est hors de question que je boive trop, merci bien. Un peu plus Isaac et je vais croire que tu cherches à dépraver les filles.

| STILES, _assis sur le canapé, se retourne et s'offusque._

STILES  
| Hé ! Je suis là je vous rappelle... et faut-il vraiment qu'on parle de mes parties génitales ?

| DEREK, _non loin de là, grimace._

LYDIA  
| Bon... les filles et Stiles.

ISAAC  
| Très bien, je rallonge avec du jus de fruit. Mais vous ne savez pas le plaisir que vous avez de pouvoir décider ou non de vous soûler.

DEREK  
| Personne ne se saoulera chez moi. Humain ou pas.

STILES _(d'un ton sarcastique)  
_ | Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi on passe notre soirée chez Monsieur rabat-joie ?

DEREK _(sortant ses crocs pour se montrer impressionnant)  
_ | Bonne question.

| STILES _se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres. _DEREK _semble satisfait._

STILES  
| Est-ce que y'a un truc à grignoter ?

LYDIA  
| Il y a des chips, tu n'as qu'à te servir.

ALLISON  
| Doritos, Cheetos, Munster Munch… J'ai ramené un peu de tout.

STILES  
| Cool, je commence à avoir faim. Vivement que la bouffe arrive.

LYDIA  
| C'est le début de la soirée et tu ne penses déjà qu'à manger. Vraiment ?

ISAAC  
| J'ai faim aussi.

| ISAAC et STILES _échangent un regard entendu et LYDIA étouffe un soupir moqueur. STILES jette un œil à _DEREK_, assis sur le fauteuil._

STILES  
| Et le loup grognon, il a faim ?

DEREK _(le fusillant du regard)  
_ | C'est toi que je vais finir par bouffer.

STILES  
| Vous voyez, lui aussi, il a la dalle.

_| On entend un grognement sourd qui provient de DEREK._

DEREK  
| Ils arrivent.

STILES _(surpris)  
_ | Vraiment ? Bah, il était temps.

_| On ne tarde pas à entendre un peu de bruit venir de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte du loft et rentre sans attendre de réponse._ SCOTT _et _KIRA _pénètrent dans l'appartement, les bras chargés de courses._

_._


	2. ACTE 1 - SCÈNE 2

**.**

**ACTE 1 - SCÈNE 2**

**À la bouffe !**

.

STILES _(se dirigeant vers l'entrée)  
_| On vous attendait !

_| Il récupère les boîtes à pizzas dans les mains de_ SCOTT, _ainsi que le sachet plastique contenant des bouteilles de sodas._

SCOTT  
| Difficile de dire si tu parles de nous ou des pizzas.

LYDIA et ALLISON _(d'une même voix)  
_| Il parle des pizzas.

SCOTT  
| Je m'en doutais…

| KIRA _et _SCOTT _enlèvent leurs manteaux et posent leurs sacs dans un coin._ KIRA _a encore un énorme sac plastique rempli de nourriture qu'elle va déposer sur la table basse du salon, à côté des cartons de pizzas que vient de mettre _STILES_. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé._

ISAAC  
| Qui veut du cocktail ? C'est prêt.

LYDIA  
| Je pense que tu peux servir tout le monde, non ?

SCOTT  
| Je prendrai du Coca, sans offense.

STILES  
| Au fait, combien on vous doit ?

SCOTT  
| Euh, bah, c'est Derek qui a payé. Il m'avait donné de l'argent.

STILES _(regardant _DEREK_, surpris)  
_| Vraiment ? Merci mec. Tu sais que ça n'en sera que meilleur ? De savoir que ça vient de toi, que tu nous as fait une petite B.A. de fin d'année. Je suis presque ému.

DEREK  
| Tu me fatigues...

| STILES _lui lance un regard faussement attendri.  
_

KIRA  
| Quelqu'un peut ramener des assiettes pour les sushis ?

ALLISON  
| Je m'en occupe. Est-ce qu'il y a besoin d'assiettes pour les pizzas ?

ISAAC, SCOTT et STILES _(en décalés)  
_| Non.

DEREK  
| Si l'un de vous en fout partout, je l'étrangle. Et je ne déconne pas.

STILES  
| Les filles vous ne prenez pas de pizzas ? On fait team pizza pour les garçons contre team sushi pour les filles ? Tu parles d'un cliché...

SCOTT  
| Je vais passer sur le poisson cru...

STILES  
| Moi qui croyais que les loups-garous aimaient la chair fraîche.

ISAAC  
| J'dis pas non à un petit lapin un soir de pleine lune, mais un morceau de thon sur du riz vinaigré, on repassera.

LYDIA  
| Dégoûtant.

ISAAC _(doucement, à _ALLISON_)  
_| Je te dégoûte ?

ALLISON _(secouant la tête)  
_| Non.

STILES  
| Bon, j'attaque alors !

LYDIA  
| Mais il ne peut même pas attendre cinq minutes…

ISAAC  
| Ce serait trop lui demander.

| STILES _ouvre une des boîtes à pizzas et attrape une part avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche._ SCOTT _fait pareil. Ils sont tous les deux sur le canapé avec _KIRA_._

STILES  
| Oups.

_| Il fixe le morceau de poulet plein de sauce tomate qui vient de tomber sur le bord du canapé, près de sa cuisse._

DEREK  
| Je-vais-te-tuer.

STILES _(se reculant, proche de _SCOTT_)  
_| Je t'assure que je suis désolé ! J'ai pas fait exprès, calme-toi !

DEREK _(grinçant)  
_| C'est ta première bouchée. Comment c'est possible d'être aussi maladroit ?

STILES  
| Je ne te savais pas aussi matérialiste.

DEREK _(illuminant ses yeux d'un bleu cyan)  
_| Tu te fous de moi ?

STILES _(de moins en moins rassuré)  
_| Prends-toi une part mec… sincèrement, t'as l'air d'avoir trop les crocs. Je vais nettoyer, et toi, tu te détends en mangeant, OK ?

SCOTT  
| C'est vrai que cette pizza est super bonne.

| ISAAC, LYDIA _et _ALLISON _viennent les rejoindre. Ils déposent une pile d'assiettes et des gobelets, soit vides, soit remplis de cocktail, puis s'installent autour de la table. _LYDIA _prend le siège libre restant et _ISAAC _et _ALLISON _s'installent par terre._

LYDIA  
| Alors… ça ce sont les makis. _(Elle fouille dans le sac plastique.)_ Les californias rolls… De la sauce sucrée…

KIRA  
| Il n'y a que les étrangers pour manger de la sauce sucrée avec des sushis… vraiment.

STILES  
| Ah ouais ? Ça se fait pas au Japon ?

KIRA _(haussant un sourcil perplexe)  
_| Non. Pas du tout.

LYDIA _(mal à l'aise)  
_| Allison ? _(Elle tend la sauce sucrée.) _Je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères.

| ALLISON _et _KIRA _se regardent, gênées._

ISAAC  
| Moi je veux goûter avec de la sauce sucrée. Je suis sûr que c'est pas mauvais.

| ALLISON _lui fait un faible sourire. Il le lui rend._

SCOTT  
| Y'a deux minutes t'en voulais pas.

ISAAC  
| Je peux avoir changé d'avis.

STILES _(murmurant)  
_| Combat de coqs dans trois, deux, un…

ISAAC  
| Tu sais qu'on t'entend ?

STILES  
| Hein ? Quoi ? La pizza est vraiment bonne.

_| Il attrape une assiette et met une part de pizza dedans, avant de la tendre à _DEREK_. Ce dernier fixe l'objet d'un air sceptique durant quelques instants._

DEREK  
| Tu me fais quoi-là ?

STILES  
| Bah je te sers. Prends, vas-y. C'est pour me faire pardonner.

| DEREK _le regarde toujours avec des yeux perçants._

SCOTT  
| S'il en veut pas, je veux bien la pr-…

STILES _(fronçant les yeux et coupant la parole)  
_| Non. Il en veut. C'est gentiment offert. (_Il soupire.)_ Allez Sourwolf, fais pas ton casse-pied.

| DEREK _attrape l'assiette et grommelle un truc incompréhensible._ STILES _savoure ce qu'il prend pour une victoire._

ISAAC (_à _STILES)  
| Et moi ? Tu me sers pas ?

STILES _(un sourire fin étire ses lèvres)  
_| J'ai rien à me faire pardonner te concernant.

ISAAC  
| Dommage.

ALLISON _(à _ISAAC_)  
_| Tu veux que je te serve ?

| SCOTT _manque de s'étouffer._

ISAAC _(rougissant légèrement)  
_| Merci… je vais le faire.

_._


	3. ACTE 1 - SCÈNE 3

**.**

**ACTE 1 - SCÈNE 3**

**La boîte**

.

_La meute est toujours dans le loft de _DEREK_. Ils ont terminé leur repas et semblent tous rassasiés. Les discussions vont bon train._

STILES  
| Purée, j'ai bien mangé.

SCOTT _(acquiesçant)  
_| Tu l'as dit. Je ne peux plus rien avaler.

ISAAC  
| C'était un dernier repas d'année totalement satisfaisant.

STILES  
| Même sans lapin ?

ISAAC _(jouant le jeu)  
_| L'année n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée…

STILES  
| Si vous devez aller faire un tour en forêt pour vous dégourdir les papattes, ne vous gênez pas, mais ce sera sans moi. _(Il met son poing devant sa bouche et étouffe à moitié un rot, puis il s'adresse aux filles.)_ C'était bon le poisson pas cuit ?

LYDIA  
| T'es dégoûtant.

SCOTT _(chuchotant à _STILES)  
| Parce qu'elle ne rote jamais, elle.

ALLISON  
| C'était très bon.

ISAAC _(pensif)  
_| Peut-être que je commencerai mon premier repas de l'année avec un lapin.

STILES  
| Bien. T'es pas du tout flippant.

DEREK  
| Et toi t'as perdu ton sens de l'humour ?

ISAAC  
| Tu vois, même Derek a compris. Je commencerai ma nouvelle année autrement qu'en tuant une petite créature innocente… peut-être une proie plus grosse, sans poil mais avec de la flanelle…

_| Il montre ses crocs et _STILES _grimace avant de tourner la tête._

KIRA  
| Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! J'ai un truc pour bien commencer l'année.

_| Elle se lève, va chercher quelque chose dans son sac et revient. Elle fait de la place sur la table basse et pose quelques morceaux de feuilles, un stylo et une étrange boîte. Tout le monde observe le petit coffre en bois peint en noir et gravé d'inscriptions japonaises._

STILES  
| C'est quoi ?

KIRA  
| C'est une boîte à vœux, pour exprimer ses souhaits. Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier, parmi les affaires que garde ma mère. Je me suis dit que ce serait parfait pour ce soir. On pourrait s'en servir pour y mettre nos résolutions d'années, non ?

SCOTT  
| Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à prendre des résolutions.

KIRA  
| Eh bien, si, parfois.

ALLISON  
| Personnellement, je le fais chaque année… Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

ISAAC _(à _ALLISON_)  
_| Et tu les tiens, tes résolutions ?

ALLISON _(grimaçant)  
_| Hm, ça dépend. Mais l'idée est là...

| KIRA _attrape un stylo et un morceau de papier et y griffonne rapidement quelque chose. Sa main cache secrètement ce qu'elle écrit. Elle plie le papier et le met rapidement dans la boîte qu'elle referme._

KIRA  
| Hm, voilà. Scott ?

_| Le jeune homme hausse les épaules et se lance également. Il prend un papier et réfléchit quelques instants avant d'y écrire quelque chose et de le mettre dans la boîte._

STILES  
| Allez, je me lance aussi. Mais je dois trouver un truc… J'avais pas prévu de prendre de résolutions. J'en prends jamais en fait... C'est le genre de choses que je serais incapable de tenir. _(Il s'adresse aux autres.)_ Vous le faites aussi ?

ISAAC  
| Pourquoi pas.

| LYDIA _et _DEREK _ne semblent pas spécialement intéressés._

LYDIA  
| Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

DEREK  
| Je vais me prendre une bière…

STILES _(marmonnant)  
_| Bah voyons. Le mec qui aurait le plus besoin de prendre des résolutions…

DEREK _(grognant)  
_| Je n'ai pas besoin de résolution.

STILES _(levant les yeux au ciel)  
_| Ouais, ouais...

_| Il prend un bout de feuille, porte son pouce à sa bouche, le mordille, puis soudainement, il écrit quelque chose. Il plie le papier et le met dans la boîte, avant de passer le stylo à_ ALLISON.

SCOTT  
| T'as mis quoi ?

STILES  
| C'est pas censé rester secret ou j'sais pas quoi ?

KIRA _(mal à l'aise)  
_| Euh, je pense que c'est mieux de ne pas révéler ses résolutions. C'est plutôt comme une boîte à vœux. Chacun les garde pour soi, … C'est mieux.

STILES _(chuchotant à_ SCOTT_)  
_| On regardera en douce plus tard.

ISAAC  
| Tu sais qu'on peut toujours t'entendre.

STILES  
| Saleté de loups-garous.

KIRA  
| Non-non, personne ne regardera dans la boîte ! Hors de question.

STILES  
| Eh bien ! Tant de cachotteries…

ALLISON  
| On n'est pas forcément censé les dires. Et puis, c'est personnel quand même.

STILES  
| J'imagine.

| ALLISON _fixe _ISAAC _quelques instants. Ils se regardent. Elle écrit, plie le papier et le met dans la boîte. Elle tend le stylo à _ISAAC _et leur échange visuel dure encore un peu. _ISAAC _lui sourit et écrit rapidement quelque chose avant de le mettre dans le coffre à son tour._

ALLISON  
| Lydia ?

LYDIA _(grimaçant)  
_| Je ne sais pas. Je dois vraiment le faire ?

STILES  
| Tout le monde le fait.

_| On entend un rire sarcastique étouffé provenant de _DEREK_._

LYDIA _(soupirant)  
_| Bon, au moins que je mette quelque chose d'utile…

_| Elle écrit rapidement sur un papier, le plie et le met dans le coffre. Ils se regardent tous, l'air satisfait._

STILES _(il se racle la gorge)  
_| Derek ?

_| Le loup-garou lui lance un regard noir._

STILES  
| Allez Sourwolf. Ça ne te fera pas de mal de prendre une résolution de bonne année ! Le changement c'est maintenant ! _(Il lève son poing en l'air d'un air enthousiaste.)_ Non ? Oui ? … Allô ?

DEREK  
| Tais-toi.

STILES  
| Allez ! Arrête de faire ton gros loup bougon-là ! On a tous joués le jeu, même Lydia qui ne voulait pas. Sincèrement, je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais ça ne te ferait pas de mal de positiver un peu sur l'avenir. Un petit quelque chose quoi… Allez…

ISAAC  
| Il n'a pas tort.

| DEREK _grogne. Il les fixe tous les deux et fulmine. _ISAAC _baisse les yeux et _STILES _plisse les siens, ne rompant pas le contact._

STILES _(à _KIRA_)  
_| Je peux l'écrire pour lui ? Après tout, si c'est une boîte à vœux, on peut toujours espérer !

DEREK  
| Pardon ?!

STILES _(comme s'il n'avait rien entendu)  
_| Je vais l'écrire pour lui.

KIRA  
| Euh… je ne sais pas si…

| STILES _prend un papier et note quelque chose. Il semble en écrire une tartine, car c'est long. Enfin, il plie le papier et le glisse dans le coffre._

STILES _(ravi)  
_| Bah voilà. J'ai même signé avec ton nom. Me dis pas merci. Je t'ai fait une liste hein, parce que bon, mettre une seule résolution… Non, vraiment, c'était trop dur de choisir.

DEREK  
| T'es ridicule.

STILES _(souriant)  
_| J'ai l'espoir de te changer.

.


	4. ACTE 1 - SCÈNE 4

**.**

**ACTE 1 - SCÈNE 4**

**Et bonne année !**

.

_La meute est toujours dans le salon de _DEREK_. Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées et les restes de nourriture sur la table basse ont été débarrassés. _STILES _est debout en plein milieu du groupe, il regarde sa montre et lève son autre bras en l'air, totalement enthousiaste._

STILES  
| Trois... deux… un... : BONNE ANNÉE !

_| Ils se souhaitent tous une bonne année._

ISAAC  
| Et c'est reparti pour un tour…

STILES  
| Quel enthousiasme.

ALLISON  
| On ne peut pas franchement dire que l'année qui vient de s'écouler était à marquer d'une pierre blanche…

STILES  
| Non, c'est vrai. Mais celle-ci sera mieux, justement ! Allez, un peu d'entrain !

SCOTT  
| Je suis de l'avis de Stiles. _Carpe Diem_ les gars ! Je suis totalement excité par cette nouvelle année qui arrive, ça va être génial, je le sais !

STILES  
| Putain, ouais ! Allez ! On trinque ? Sont où les bières-là ?

| DEREK _se lève et va chercher un pack de bières dans le frigo pour le ramener. Il en donne une à chacun._

STILES  
| Merci Sourwolf, dis-donc, c'est gentil ça.

KIRA  
| Non merci, pas pour moi.

SCOTT  
| Tu préfères du jus de fruits ?

KIRA  
| Non, ça va, j'ai trop mangé et bu. Je vais juste prendre de l'eau.

STILES _(levant les yeux au ciel)  
_| Trinquer à l'eau, on aura tout vu…

| KIRA _se sert quand même un verre d'eau. Ils ont tous de quoi trinquer et se mettent en cercle pour lever leurs boissons._

STILES  
| Allez, bonne année la meute. Santé !

_| Tout le monde répond en chœur._

LYDIA  
| _¡Salud!_

ALLISON _(dubitative)  
_| Hein ?

DEREK  
| C'est de l'espagnol.

LYDIA _(surprise)  
_| Tu parles espagnol Derek ?

DEREK  
| Un peu.

STILES  
| Vraiment ? Tiens donc…

SCOTT  
| Première bière de l'année, meilleure bière de l'année !

ISAAC  
| Ouais… enfin, c'est juste une Heineken quoi…

SCOTT  
| Et c'est une excellente bière ! EX-CEL-LENTE.

_| Chacun boit une ou plusieurs gorgées._

_._


	5. ACTE 1 - SCÈNE 5

**.**

**ACTE 1 - SCÈNE 5**

**Un bon début**

.

_Une demi-heure est passée depuis le changement d'année. Ils sont tous assis dans le salon._

ALLISON  
| Quelqu'un veut de la glace ? Je vais la sortir du congélateur.

ISAAC  
| Je viens t'aider Al'.

SCOTT _(enthousiaste)  
_| Carrément ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une. J'adore la glace !

KIRA  
| Non merci, c'est gentil, mais je vais passer...

SCOTT _(à sa petite amie)  
_| Oh vraiment ? Pourtant t'adores ça en général.

KIRA _(désintéressée)  
_| Peut-être plus tard.

ALLISON  
| Les autres ? Vous en voulez ? Les parfums, c'est chocolat ou vanille, c'est bien ça Stiles ?

STILES  
| Yes ! Je vous ai pris les grands classiques. Et moi je prendrais une full chocolat s'il te plait.

DEREK  
| La même chose Allison. Merci.

| STILES _esquisse un sourire. _LYDIA _a le nez plongé dans son téléphone._

ALLISON  
| Lydia ?

LYDIA _(relevant subitement la tête)  
_| Hein ? Oui. Vanille. Merci.

_| Elle replonge sur son écran._

ALLISON  
| Scott, ton parfum ? Chocolat ou vanille ?

SCOTT _(surpris)  
_| Euh… Bah, tu sais… comme je n'aime pas la vanille...

ALLISON  
| Vraiment ? J'avais oublié.

ISAAC _(se rapprochant d'_ALLISON_)  
_| Perso, j'adore la vanille.

ALLISON _(souriant)  
_| Je m'en rappellerai…

STILES _(à _LYDIA_)  
_| Allô Mademoiselle Martin, vous vous joignez à nous ? _(Elle ne réagit pas.) _Dis-donc… à qui tu parles comme ça ?

LYDIA _(le nez toujours plongé sur son téléphone)  
_| À personne… je regarde quelques trucs en ligne.

| STILES _soupire et vient se placer derrière _LYDIA _pour regarder par-dessus son épaule._

STILES  
| Oh. Des cours d'espagnol ? Je ne savais pas que tu apprenais cette langue.

LYDIA _(réfléchissant quelques secondes)  
_| _Me gustaría._

STILES  
| Wow. Bluffant. Mais aucune idée de ce que tu me dis.

LYDIA _(souriant)  
_| Ça veut dire que j'aimerais bien la parler.

ISAAC  
| Allez, j'ai les glaces au chocolat ! Tenez… Stiles ? Derek ? Scott ?

_| Il en distribue aux interpellés._

DEREK  
| Merci beaucoup.

STILES _(fronçant les sourcils)  
_| Eh bah, je dois avoir des problèmes d'audition ma parole. Deux mercis en moins de deux minutes… On voit les privilégiés du groupe !

SCOTT  
| Sois pas rabat-joie Stiles.

STILES _(perplexe)  
_| Euh… ? OK.

ISAAC  
| Maintenant les glaces à la vanille. Lydia ?

_| Cette dernière récupère sa glace._

LYDIA  
| _¡Gracias!_

ALLISON  
| Tout le monde est servi ? _(Un peu agacée)_ Scott, ton parfum alors ? Tu veux quoi ?

SCOTT _(confus)  
_| Euh… ?

ISAAC  
| Je lui ai déjà donné.

ALLISON  
| Ah, OK. Très bien, merci.

ISAAC _(esquissant un fin sourire)  
_| Merci à toi.

| ALLISON _rougit._

STILES _(à _DEREK_)  
_| Alors Sourwolf ? On a une passion cachée pour la glace au chocolat ?

DEREK  
| C'est ma préférée. Ça me rappelle ma mère... elle m'en achetait souvent.

STILES _(déconcerté)  
_| Oh. Je… Ouais... La mienne aussi.

_| Il regarde_ DEREK _étrangement_.

.


	6. ACTE 2 - SCÈNE I

**.**

**ACTE 2**

.

**ACTE 2 - SCÈNE I**

**Il y a comme un truc bizarre...**

.

_Nous sommes toujours dans le salon du loft. Il est bientôt 1h du matin mais personne ne semble fatigué. _

LYDIA _(à _DEREK_)  
_| _¿Te gusta el helado?_

DEREK _(répondant à_ LYDIA_)  
_| _Si, mucho. Es mi postre favorito._

STILES _(roulant les yeux)  
_| Sérieux… C'est quoi cette obsession avec l'espagnol ?

LYDIA  
| _Nada_. Rien. C'est à cause de votre histoire de résolution _de año nuevo_. J'ai décidé que je voulais apprendre une langue, alors voilà, je le fais. Au moins ce ne sera pas un truc inutile.

STILES  
| Oh, je vois.

ALLISON  
| Euh, dites, on n'était pas censés garder pour nous ces histoires de résolutions ?

KIRA  
| Si !

ISAAC _(acquiesçant vivement)  
_| Complètement.

STILES  
| Moi ça me dérange pas de partag-…

ISAAC_,_ KIRA _et _ALLISON _(d'une même voix)  
_| Non !

STILES _(faisant de gros yeux)  
_| OK-OK. Calmez-vous, bon sang.

SCOTT  
| En tout cas, moi je trouve que c'est une super idée de vouloir apprendre une nouvelle langue. Je veux dire, ce doit être génial de pouvoir voyager et discuter avec plein de gens avec lesquels on ne pourrait pas parler en temps normal. Vous imaginez ?

LYDIA  
| _Totalmente_. Savais-tu que _el español_ est la langue maternelle la plus parlée au monde après le chinois ? C'est la langue _oficial _de plus de _veinte países_.

SCOTT  
| Incroyable. J'ai presque envie d'apprendre l'espagnol aussi ! En plus, je suis sûr que ma mère pourrait m'y aider.

ALLISON  
| Ta mère parle espagnol ?

SCOTT _(fronçant les sourcils)  
_| Euh… Bah ouais, elle est bilingue, elle est d'origine mexicaine.

LYDIA _(intéressée)  
_| _En serio ? _Vraiment ? Je pourrais venir a _tu casa_ pour parler avec elle ? _¡Por favor!_

SCOTT  
| Carrément ! On pourrait faire un groupe et s'entraider ? Kira, ça te dit ?

KIRA  
| Hm, j'ai déjà des cours de japonais le week-end, alors non merci. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

_| Elle se lève et marche d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain._

SCOTT  
| Et les autres ? Ça vous dirait ?

STILES _(faisant l'intéressant)  
_| _Porque _pas...

DEREK  
| J'ai un niveau pas trop mal. Si ça peut vous aider, je veux bien venir. Et puis… ça pourrait être sympa, peut-être...

STILES _(totalement choqué)  
_| Pincez-moi je rêve !

_| Il tend son bras à_ SCOTT_, lui intimant de le pincer. Ce dernier le fait sans conviction._

ISAAC _(à _ALLISON_)  
_| Si tu y vas, je viens aussi. C'est que... je ne me vois pas y aller si tu n'y es pas.

| ALLISON _sourit doucement._ ISAAC _la regarde intensément et tend sa main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux sur le visage de la brune qui s'empourpre._

SCOTT _(enthousiaste)  
_| Cool ! Alors on peut commencer ça dès le week-end prochain si vous voulez. Je suis sûr que ce sera sympa comme tout !

ALLISON  
| C'est dommage qu'on ne connaisse pas un natif, vous savez, qui parle la langue correctement…

LYDIA  
| La _mamá _de Scott sera là. _¿No?_

SCOTT  
| Oui, c'est l'idée. Elle sera ravie de nous aider j'en suis certain.

ALLISON _(surprise)  
_| Ah, je ne savais pas que ta mère parlait espagnol...

| SCOTT _fronce les sourcils._

_._


	7. ACTE 2 - SCÈNE 2

**.**

**ACTE 2 - SCÈNE 2**

**C'est n'importe quoi**

.

STILES _est assis à côté d'_ISAAC _et d'_ALLISON _sur le canapé. _DEREK _est dans son fauteuil habituel. _LYDIA _et _KIRA _sont assises en tailleur, par terre et_ SCOTT _est debout face à elles._

SCOTT  
| Hé ! Je vais mettre de la musique, ce serait cool, non ? On pourrait danser ?

LYDIA  
| T'as des musiques _en español _?

SCOTT  
| C'est possible. Je mets un mix spécial jour de fête ! Yeah !

| SCOTT _lance de la musique sur son téléphone portable. On entend le tube _Happy _de Pharrell Williams se lancer._

ISAAC _(à _ALLISON_)  
_| Tu as vraiment un sourire magnifique…

STILES _(grommelant dans sa barbe)  
_| Et voilà que Roméo se remet en route...

ALLISON _(rougissant)  
_| Merci.

ISAAC  
| J'aime tellement les deux petites fossettes qui creusent tes joues, à chaque fois que tu souris, ça me fait totalement fondre.

STILES _(murmurant)  
_| Beurk.

ALLISON  
| Je… j'aime beaucoup te voir sourire également.

| STILES _roule des yeux et se lève pour se rapprocher de_ DEREK.

SCOTT _(chantonnant)  
_| _Because I'm happy! Clap alooong If you feeeel like a room withouuut a rooof!_

STILES  
| Tu survis Sourwolf ? T'es bien silencieux.

DEREK  
| Oui, ça va. Tu as besoin de parler ?

STILES  
| Mec, j'ai toujours besoin de parler !

DEREK  
| Je sais… J'ai l'impression que, parfois, je ne t'écoute pas assez.

STILES  
| Tu déconnes ? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Je dirais même que tu me demandes régulièrement de la fermer. Mais t'inquiète, j'ai compris que c'était un truc du genre "j'ai besoin d'asseoir mon autorité de loup-garou ascendant alpha". Tu sais, genre, montrer que t'en as une grosse… Enfin. Je veux dire. _(Il toussote.)_ Mince. Je ne voulais pas parler de tes parties tu sais.

DEREK  
| C'est la vérité.

STILES  
| Hein ? Quoi ?! _(S'étrangle.) _Tu veux dire que tu… ? Je...

DEREK  
| J'imagine que j'ai cette tendance à vouloir toujours tout commander.

SCOTT _(chantonnant et dansant)  
_| _Becauuuuuse I'm haaaaaappyyyy!_ Allez les filles, avec moi !

LYDIA  
| Si tu mets de _la música en español_, pourquoi pas.

KIRA _(nerveuse)  
_| Désolée, je dois aller aux toilettes.

SCOTT  
| Encore ? Mais tu viens d'y aller. Ça va ? T'as l'air pâle.

KIRA  
| Ça va… Je…

_| Elle court aux toilettes. _SCOTT, _inquiet, la suit. La musique s'arrête._

LYDIA  
| _Creo que_ Kira _no se siente bien _du tout. _Espero que_ elle n'est pas malade…

DEREK  
| Vous croyez que je devrais aller voir ? Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de médicament ou quelque chose…

STILES  
| Parce que tu vas nous faire croire que t'en as chez toi, monsieur le loup-garou de naissance ?

DEREK  
| Non, c'est vrai. Tu crois que je devrais en acheter pour vous ? Au cas où ?

STILES  
| Tu... Tu te fous de moi ou bien ?

DEREK  
| Non, je n'oserais pas.

STILES  
| Mon Dieu, c'est une nouvelle technique de sarcasme level supérieur. Tellement bien qu'on ne réalise même pas que c'est du sarcasme. Bravo. Je suis bluffé.

DEREK  
| Non, je t'assure que non.

ISAAC  
| J'ai toujours dit que tu avais un humour particulier Derek, mais j'aime ça.

STILES  
| Dis plutôt que t'aimes quand il se paie ma poire.

DEREK  
| Je ne me paie la poire de personne.

ISAAC _(faisant un clin d'œil à_ DEREK_)  
_| Non. Évidemment.

STILES  
| Hé ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un loup-garou, mais j'ai quand même des yeux et j'ai vu ça ! Tss.

DEREK _(à _STILES_)  
_| Je suis sérieux. Je t'apprécie et je suis désolé si tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas.

STILES _(abasourdi)  
_| Tu… ? Est-ce que tu...

_| Il est interrompu par_ SCOTT _et _KIRA _qui reviennent dans la pièce._ SCOTT _maintient la jeune femme qui est pâle._

SCOTT  
| Hm, les gars... Kira vient de vomir…

STILES  
| Oh merde ! Quelqu'un n'a pas digéré les sushis ! Bah je suis bien content de ne pas en avoir mangé… _(_SCOTT _lui lance un regard sévère)_. Hm, désolé.

ISAAC _(à _ALLISON_)  
_| Mince… et toi ? Tu te sens bien ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une intoxication alimentaire...

ALLISON  
| Non-non, ça va… _(Elle regarde suspicieusement le couple debout, fixant _SCOTT _avec insistance.)_

SCOTT  
| Vous êtes les seules à avoir mangé japonais… Lydia, tout va bien pour toi ?

LYDIA  
| _No... hm... problema._

SCOTT  
| Bon… et bien… Peut-être qu'il suffisait d'un mauvais sushi dans le lot ?

ALLISON _(fixant _SCOTT_)  
_| Excuse-moi mais… Tu es qui en fait ?

_| Tout le monde se regarde bizarrement._

STILES _(prenant ça à la rigolade)  
_| Bah alors Allison… Y'avait du mercure dans ce poisson ou quoi ?

ISAAC _(à _ALLISON_)  
_| Tu… Est-ce que tu parles de Scott ?

ALLISON _(fronçant les sourcils)  
_| Qui est Scott ?

_| Tout le monde se regarde, l'air grave._

_._


	8. ACTE 2 - SCÈNE 3

**.**

**ACTE 2 - SCÈNE 3**

**Oh mon Dieu !**

.

STILES _(s'agitant dans tous les sens)  
_| Est-ce qu'on peut juste parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer-là ? Allison, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse. Tu nous fais une blague de nouvel an ? Un poisson du premier janvier, peut-être ? Putain, vous pensez vraiment qu'un sushi peut faire ça ? Parce que là, j'émets de sacrés doutes.

ALLISON  
| Je t'assure Stiles, que je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon de ma vie.

| SCOTT _la regarde, un peu blessé, puis se reprend et sourit. Il aide _KIRA _à s'installer sur le canapé._

LYDIA  
| C'est _muy _ét… ét… _(Elle fronce les sourcils et articule.)_ étrange.

STILES  
| Tu peux pas arrêter deux minutes avec ton espagnol, sérieux ? C'est peut-être pas trop le moment…

DEREK  
| Allison, peut-être que tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête aujourd'hui ? Cela arrive parfois qu'une amnésie ne survienne que quelques heures après un choc.

ALLISON  
| Non, je ne crois pas.

ISAAC _(inquiet)  
_| Est-ce que tu te sens bizarre ? Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui te paraît étrange ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

ALLISON  
| Je… oui… Je ne comprends pas. _(Regardant _SCOTT _à nouveau.)_ Vous le connaissez vraiment ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu rentrer dans l'appartement...

DEREK _(concerné)  
_| Ça m'a l'air sérieux. Et toi Kira ? Est-ce que tu as d'autres symptômes ? Tu as juste la nausée ?

_| La jeune femme secoue la tête et la baisse. Elle reste silencieuse et évite la discussion._

DEREK _(à tous)  
_| Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre ressent quelque chose de bizarre ?

_| Tout le monde secoue la tête négativement._

SCOTT  
| Tout va bien ! Vous dramatisez… Franchement. Profitons de la soirée plutôt, non ? Qui fait un jeu ?

STILES  
| OK. Ça c'est bizarre. Toi. _(Il montre _SCOTT _du doigt.) _Depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression que t'as fumé un truc pas clair, et toi. _(Il montre _DEREK _du doigt.)_ T'es bien trop aimable pour que ce soit normal.

LYDIA  
| _¡Si! ¡Pienso_ pareil !

STILES _(rageant)  
_| Mais Lydia ! Stop avec l'esp… Bon sang ! _(Il se frappe le front.) _Mon Dieu. Mais c'est… C'est ça… C'est... Les résolutions ! _(Il devient pâle et très sérieux.) _Qu'est-ce que vous avez souhaité ?

_| Tout le monde le regarde et réfléchit._

LYDIA  
| _¡Tienes razón Stiles! ¡Si, si! _

ALLISON  
| Je… je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai souhaité en fait… C'est étrange… Je me revois écrire sur le papier, mais, je ne me souviens pas.

| ISAAC _prend la main d'_ALLISON _pour la rassurer._

ISAAC _(perdu dans ses pensées)  
_| Peut-être que… je ne peux pas dire si cela fonctionne sur moi...

| ALLISON _lui sourit doucement.  
_

STILES  
| Kira ? Scott ?

KIRA  
| Je… J'ai trop honte, je suis désolée…

SCOTT  
| Les gars, vous êtes vraiment en train de dire n'importe quoi. Tout va bien. Je vous assure. Personnellement, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! Vous devriez vous détendre un peu !

| LYDIA _étouffe un juron et se lève pour aller récupérer la fameuse boîte. Elle l'ouvre et sort les papiers pour essayer de les lire._

LYDIA _(elle tente de lire)  
_Pa...parrlé ouune… a outré ? _(Elle s'énerve.) ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!_

| DEREK _se lève et pose une main sur son bras, en geste d'apaisement. Il prend la boîte et les papiers et entreprend de les lire à sa place._

DEREK _(d'une voix monotone)  
_| "Parler une autre langue." _(_LYDIA _acquiesce vivement.)  
_| "Oublier Scott et passer à autre chose." _(Tout le monde regarde _ALLISON_.)  
_| "Perdre du poids." _(_KIRA _baisse la tête, honteuse. Tout le monde la regarde, gêné.)  
_| "Arrêter de se ronger les ongles."

_| Il y a un silence._

STILES  
| Ouais. C'est moi. Bah… faut viser petit, hein.

_| Il hausse les épaules._

DEREK _(reprenant)  
_| "Sortir avec Allison." _(ISAAC regarde la brunette et elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour.)  
_| "Vivre chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier." _(_SCOTT _acquiesce franchement.)  
_| "Arrêter de râl… _(Il s'arrête, soupire et reprend.)_ Arrêter de râler. Genre vraiment. Être beaucoup plus aimable, poli, attentif aux autres et notamment à la meute. Bref… exprimer ses sentiments, et surtout : s'ouvrir aux autres…"

_| Il y a un autre silence. Tout le monde réalise le pouvoir des résolutions mises dans la boîte._

KIRA _(fébrile)  
_| Quel enfer. Je… je suis désolée…

_| Tout le monde se regarde gravement, sauf _SCOTT _qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire._

_._


	9. ACTE 2 - SCÈNE 4

**.**

**ACTE 2 - SCÈNE 4**

**Au secours, (ne) fuyons (pas) !**

.

_Tout le monde est toujours dans le salon, un peu abasourdi. _KIRA _sanglote et _LYDIA _et _SCOTT _tentent de la réconforter. _ISAAC _et _ALLISON _se font les yeux doux._

STILES _(réfléchissant à voix haute)  
_| Putain, putain… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Bon, c'est sérieux. C'est rien de grave. Y'a rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

DEREK  
| Tu as l'air inquiet, est-ce que ça va ?

STILES  
| Ouais. Putain, ouais je suis inquiet ! Tu vois pas le bordel que c'est ? Faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'annuler tout ça et que les choses redeviennent normales. _(À voix basse.)_ Ça pourrait devenir dangereux.

DEREK  
| Tu as raison. Et tu n'es pas seul, je suis là. On va trouver.

_| Il pose une main sur le bras de_ STILES _et le caresse doucement._

STILES  
| Oh putain.

DEREK _(fronçant les sourcils)  
_| Stiles… je sais que le moment n'est pas bien choisi, mais il y a des choses dont je voudrais te parler…

STILES _(déglutissant)  
_| Stop. Non. On a autre chose à penser Derek et t'es pas dans ton état normal, OK ? Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Alors concentre-toi pour qu'on trouve un moyen de stopper ce sortilège avant que ça parte en cacahuètes totalement.

DEREK  
| Très bien.

| STILES _tourne la tête et voit _SCOTT _en train d'enfiler son manteau dans l'entrée._

STILES  
| HÉ ! Scott ! Où tu vas bordel ?!

SCOTT  
| Dehors, j'ai besoin de sortir. On s'ennuie un peu ici, et je trouve que vous avez des ondes négatives. Je ne veux pas commencer mon année dans la morosité.

STILES  
| Tu ?... Scott, tu ne peux pas partir ! Tout le monde est soumis à un enchantement ! Personne ne bouge d'ici, c'est compris ? Et Kira a besoin de toi… Elle ne va vraiment pas bien-là.

| SCOTT _regarde sa petite-amie qui essuie ses larmes. _KIRA _se lève et court à la salle de bain, _SCOTT _la suit sans hésiter. Pendant ce temps, _ALLISON _et _ISAAC _vont vers les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage du loft._

STILES  
| HÉ ! Et vous deux-là, où vous allez ?

ISAAC  
| Ça, ça ne te regarde pas Stilinski !

_| Les deux jeunes grimpent les marches et filent à l'étage en rigolant._

STILES _(effaré)  
_| Bon sang.

LYDIA  
| _¡No! ¡No esta bien! Stiles, a… que… _

_| Elle lui lance un regard désespéré._

STILES  
| T'inquiètes Lydia, ça va aller. On va trouver une solution, je vais réfléchir.

LYDIA _(fronçant les sourcils)  
_| _¿Que? No… No entiendo…_

_| Elle s'affole et _DEREK _vient poser une main sur son dos._

DEREK  
| _Tranquila…_ Lydia_. Todo esta bien._ _(À _STILES._)_ Je crois qu'elle ne connaît pas assez d'espagnol pour arriver à s'exprimer davantage et qu'elle est en train d'oublier son anglais… Elle ne peut plus nous comprendre.

| STILES _lance un regard désolé à la jeune femme rousse qui semble perdue._

_._


	10. ACTE 2 - SCÈNE 5

**.**

**ACTE 2 - SCÈNE 5**

**Il nous faut un plan**

.

STILES  
| Derek, tout part en sucette-là. Faut vraiment pas que tu me lâches sur ce coup. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que nous pour régler ce foutoir. Tout le monde perd la tête ici.

DEREK  
| Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais, tu-...

STILES _(le coupant)  
_| N'en fais pas trop, s'il te plait. On se concentre. Il nous faut un plan, une solution…

LYDIA  
| _¿Solución?_

STILES  
| Oui Lydia. Une solution.

LYDIA _(sourcils froncés)  
_| _¡Teléfono... mamá de Kira!_

DEREK  
| _Buena idea, Lydia._

| STILES _acquiesce vivement._

STILES _(criant)  
_| KIRA ! SCOTT ! On a besoin de vous !

_| Les deux jeunes reviennent. _KIRA _a l'air encore plus mal. _DEREK _vient automatiquement contre elle pour l'aider._

SCOTT  
| Elle… Elle se faisait vomir.

KIRA _(pleurant)  
_Je suis désolée...

DEREK  
| Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

SCOTT  
| Ça commence à me faire peur cette histoire…

STILES  
| Enfin, tu retrouves la raison !

SCOTT  
| …et si ça finissait mal ?

STILES  
| C'est justement l'idée je crois.

| SCOTT _devient livide et va s'asseoir sur le canapé avec_ KIRA. _Elle pleure contre lui. _LYDIA _s'approche doucement._

LYDIA  
| _¿Kira? ¿Teléfono... tu mamá, OK? _

| KIRA _pleure, elle sort son téléphone et le fixe nerveusement._ DEREK _approche._

DEREK  
| Je vais l'appeler si tu veux, d'accord ? Calme-toi, ça va aller.

| KIRA _acquiesce. Soudainement, on entend des cris de plaisir retentir depuis l'étage._

STILES  
| Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai...

.


	11. ACTE 3 - SCÈNE I

**.**

**ACTE 3**

.

**ACTE 3 - SCÈNE I**

**Ça craint du boudin**

.

_Quelques minutes après… _KIRA _et _SCOTT _sont toujours sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne vont pas très bien. _LYDIA _et _STILES _patientent, anxieux. On voit _DEREK _un peu à l'écart. Il est au téléphone avec la mère de _KIRA_._

SCOTT  
| On va mourir, on va mourir bientôt... C'est peut-être notre dernier jour, notre dernière heure.

STILES  
| Calme-toi bon sang. Personne ne va mourir pour le moment. On a la situation en main… enfin presque.

| KIRA _se lève nerveusement et se dirige vers la cuisine. _LYDIA _la suit doucement._

SCOTT  
| Et si c'était nos derniers instants ? Et si c'était bientôt la fin ?

STILES  
| Hé, Scott, on a vu pire que ça. Tant qu'on reste ici, tous soudés, ça va aller. Derek va bientôt savoir comment nous sortir de là et tout ira bien, OK ?

SCOTT  
| Je devrais appeler ma mère, juste pour lui dire que je l'aime une dernière fois…

STILES  
| Mauvaise idée. Laisse ta mère tranquille, tu vas l'inquiéter pour rien, vraiment. Garde en tête que tout ce que tu ressens vient du sortilège, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu penses, tu dois combattre ça.

SCOTT  
| Je… Mais c'est si fort… Stiles, j'ai peur.

STILES  
| Je sais. Mais t'es un putain d'alpha Scott... Merde, ressaisis-toi ! _(Il murmure pour lui-même.) _Et les deux autres là-haut qui se sont isolés… Ça ne me plaît pas. _(Il se rapproche de l'escalier et se met à crier.) _ALLISON, ISAAC DESCENDEZ BON SANG !

_| Soudainement, on entend _KIRA _et _LYDIA _hurler dans la cuisine._

STILES  
| Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?

| KIRA _et _LYDIA _reviennent au salon. La japonaise est en pleurs. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts et maladroitement. _LYDIA_, affolée, tient une paire de ciseaux dans ses mains._

KIRA  
| C'est moi… Je voulais me couper les cheveux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me disais que sans, je pèserai déjà un petit peu moins et… _(Elle éclate en sanglots.)_

| LYDIA _conforte _KIRA _et la guide jusqu'au canapé pour la faire se rasseoir. _KIRA _se colle à _SCOTT _qui n'a pas l'air dans un meilleur état._

STILES  
| Lydia, s'il te plaît, surveille-les.

_| Il mime deux doigts pointant ses yeux et désigne le couple sur le canapé. _LYDIA _semble comprendre et acquiesce vivement. _DEREK _raccroche et _STILES _se précipite vers lui. Ils sont tous les deux à l'écart du reste du groupe._

STILES  
| Alors ?

DEREK  
| Je sais comment mettre un terme à tout ça.

.


	12. ACTE 3 - SCÈNE 2

**.**

**ACTE 3 - SCÈNE 2**

**Lâche la bombe**

.

STILES  
| Vraiment ? Bon sang, je me sens tellement soulagé… Un peu plus et je te sauterai au cou, tu ne peux pas savoir.

| DEREK _le fixe étrangement._

STILES  
| Enfin je veux dire… C'est pas... Laisse tomber.

DEREK  
| Stiles… _(Il soupire.) _Tu sais, je me suis toujours comporté durement avec toi, et je te dois des explications pour ça.

STILES  
| Je t'assure que là, ma curiosité est à son apogée et ça me tue de te dire ça, mais vraiment... c'est pas trop le moment.

DEREK _(fronçant les sourcils)  
_| Stiles, je t'en prie. Je crois qu'au contraire c'est le bon moment, cela ne m'a jamais paru être aussi clair. J'ai besoin de te parler, alors écoute-moi, s'il te plait.

STILES  
| Merde Derek… dépêche-toi alors, on est vraiment en état d'urgence là et t'as pas l'air de saisir.

_| Il lance un coup d'œil nerveux à _KIRA _et _SCOTT_, toujours sur le canapé,_ _que _LYDIA _surveille consciencieusement._

DEREK  
| Si je suis comme ça… Si dur avec les autres, avec toi, c'est parce que…

STILES  
| Oui ?

DEREK  
| Mon passé m'a fait me renfermer sur moi-même, et je le sais. C'est difficile pour moi de faire confiance aux gens, mais j'ai surtout peur de faire du mal aux personnes auxquelles je tiens.

STILES _(empathique)  
_| Je suis désolé Derek, vraiment. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que tu as vécu… et pour être très honnête avec toi, ta confidence ne m'apprend rien.

DEREK  
| Vraiment ?

STILES  
| Depuis la mort d'Erica et Boyd, depuis ton histoire avec Jennifer, ... j'avais su lire entre les lignes de tout ça, tu sais. Tu n'es pas si hermétique que tu ce que tu penses.

DEREK _(touché)  
_| Peut-être que finalement, tu me connais comme personne. Tu es si intelligent et attentif aux autres... J'ai toujours admiré ça chez toi.

STILES  
| Je... je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien te connaître plus, si tu m'en laisses l'occasion. Petit à petit, OK ? On peut se dire ça… ? _(Prudemment.)_ Maintenant, si ça te va, peut-on revenir au sortilège à défaire ?

DEREK  
| Il y a tellement de choses que je dois te dire encore.

STILES  
| Derek, vraiment c'est important.

DEREK  
| Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi...

STILES _(soupirant)  
_| Derek...

DEREK  
| Non je suis sérieux Stiles. Il le faut. J'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec toi. Tu le mérites, tu dois savoir.

STILES  
| Ouais, OK. Tu me diras tout après, et on aura tout le temps qu'on voudra pour s'épancher l'un sur l'autre, mais là, il faut vraiment qu'on se concentre sur la boîte.

DEREK  
| Je t'aime Stiles.

STILES _(clignant des yeux)  
_| Quoi ?

DEREK _(s'avançant)  
_| Je t'aime.

STILES _(reculant)  
_| Arrête. Ce n'est pas toi.

DEREK  
| Je t'assure que c'est bien moi, que c'est ce que je ressens.

STILES  
| Non. Stop. Ça suffit. T'es soumis à un maléfice Derek, bon sang. Tu réalises ce que tu dis ? On en parlera plus tard, mais là, il faut qu'on annule ce sort… _(Murmurant pour lui-même.)_ Ça devient n'importe quoi...

DEREK _(blessé)  
_| Tu ne m'aimes pas.

STILES  
| Je… Je te demande juste d'être patient. On parlera de ça après, s'il te plait. Tu dois te ressaisir Derek. Tu n'es plus toi-même.

DEREK _(piqué au vif)  
_| Je m'ouvre à toi et tu me rejettes ?!

STILES  
| Non ! Merde. C'est juste un peu beaucoup à ingurgiter là maintenant...

| DEREK _semble soudainement en colère. Ses yeux brillent d'un bleu cyan inhumain et ses griffes sortent du bout de ses doigts._

DEREK  
| C'est toi qui voulais que je m'ouvre aux autres. C'est toi qui m'a demandé de faire ça, de me livrer, et tu t'en fiches… Tu es comme _elles_.

| DEREK _est menaçant et _STILES _commence à avoir peur. Il recule progressivement, au fur et à mesure que _DEREK _avance vers lui._

STILES  
| Derek, calme-toi, je t'en prie.

_| Dans un geste violent, _DEREK _plonge ses griffes dans sa propre poitrine. Le sang gicle. Sa main est enfoncée dans son torse qu'il a ouvert. _STILES _le fixe, terrifié. _LYDIA _se met à crier avec puissance : le hurlement de la banshee se fait assourdissant dans toute la demeure._

_._


	13. ACTE 3 - SCÈNE 3

**.**

**ACTE 3 - SCÈNE 3**

**Tout vient à point qui sait attendre**

.

STILES  
| De… Derek. Tu me fais peur. Tu es en train de te faire du mal.

DEREK  
| Tu voulais que je m'ouvre à toi Stiles… tu le voulais… alors c'est ce que je fais.

| STILES _hoche la tête, calmement. Il tend une main tremblante et la pose sur celle de _DEREK_, ensanglantée et enfoncée dans sa poitrine. _ALLISON _et _ISAAC _descendent les escaliers avec rapidité._

ISAAC  
| On a entendu le hurlement de Lydia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _(Il aperçoit DEREK en sang.)_ Putain...

SCOTT _(hurlant et se dirigeant vers la sortie)  
_| On va mourir ! On va tous mourir, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

| ISAAC _court vers_ SCOTT _pour le retenir._

ISAAC  
| Reste ici ! Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

ALLISON  
| À qui tu parles Isaac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

LYDIA  
| _¡Cálmense! ¡Estamos en peligro!_

SCOTT _(s'accrochant à_ ISAAC_)  
_| Tu diras à ma mère que je l'aime, hein ? Tu prendras soin d'elle à la maison, quand je ne serai plus là ?

ISAAC  
| Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

ALLISON  
| Isaac, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

| SCOTT _s'écroule au sol et pleure._ ISAAC _tente de le réconforter comme il peut._

ISAAC  
| Al', aide-moi à le raisonner !

ALLISON  
| Mais qui ? Il n'y a personne Isaac ! Tu parles tout seul... tu me fais peur.

| KIRA _se lève et court à la cuisine. _LYDIA _est sur ses talons. _KIRA _attrape un couteau et _LYDIA _se jette sur elle pour l'empêcher de se couper la main. Il y a des cris, c'est le chaos._

STILES  
| Derek, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Tu t'es ouvert suffisamment. Je n'ai plus besoin de que tu continues, tu as fait le maximum, OK. Tu as fait ce que j'ai demandé, arrête maintenant.

DEREK _(luttant)  
_| Je… Je n'y arrive pas.

STILES  
| Tu dois te concentrer. On a besoin de toi, on a besoin de ton aide… J'ai besoin de ton aide. Qu'à dit la mère de Kira ? Comment on stoppe tout ça ? Concentre-toi, je sais que tu peux le faire.

| DEREK _rétracte ses griffes alors que_ STILES _saisit son poignet pour tenter de l'abaisser._

DEREK _(en un souffle)  
_| Brûler… Il faut tout brûler.

| STILES _se précipite sur la table basse pour récupérer la boîte. Tous les autres sont en proie à leurs propres luttes et crient. _STILES _court dans la cuisine et jette la boîte dans l'évier. Ses gestes sont précipités : il verse le rhum qui a servi à faire le punch dessus, sort un briquet d'un tiroir et enflamme le tout. Il fixe les flammes ; tout le monde se fige._

_| Le silence règne._

_._


	14. ACTE 3 - SCÈNE 4

**.**

**ACTE 3 - SCÈNE 4**

**Est-ce qu'on peut oublier tout ça ?**

.

_Toute la meute est réunie dans le salon. Tout est redevenu calme. _DEREK _a changé de T-shirt et a lavé ses mains. Chacun semble avoir repris ses esprits et semble gêné._

STILES  
| Est-ce que tout le monde se sent à peu près normal maintenant ?

LYDIA  
| Oui. Je pense que tout est définitivement terminé.

KIRA  
| Je suis désolée, je ne savais vraiment pas que cette boîte serait ensorcelée...

SCOTT  
| Ce n'est rien. On sait que c'était un accident. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle était soumise à un enchantement.

STILES _(murmurant)  
_| En fait, on aurait pu…

ISAAC _(grognant)  
_| C'est peut-être pas le moment.

STILES _(sarcastique)  
_| Pardon, mais t'étais où toi, pendant que je luttais pour résoudre tout ce foutoir ?

ISAAC  
| Résoudre ? Sérieusement ? On est descendus et Derek s'ouvrait la poitrine, Kira voulait se couper un membre et Scott était à deux doigts de s'enfuir !

STILES  
| Peut-être que si t'étais pas parti là-haut comme un ado prépubère t'aurais pu mieux faire. On ne saura jamais j'imagine...

DEREK _(d'une voix autoritaire)  
_| Ça suffit !

STILES  
| Quoi ? Désolé mais je me suis senti un poil seul quand même, alors qu'on était tous dans la même panade.

DEREK  
| Non Stiles… On ne l'était pas.

STILES _(offusqué)  
_| Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

SCOTT  
| Désolé Stiles, mais... c'est vrai. Tu ne semblais pas vraiment souffrir de ne pas pouvoir te ronger les ongles. Pour moi, pour nous autres, c'était vraiment dur.

LYDIA  
| Nous n'avons pas tous subi le sort de la même manière. Bref, peu importe. Tout est réglé maintenant.

STILES _(grommelant)  
_| Ouais, de rien d'avoir sauvé vos miches.

KIRA  
| Merci.

ALLISON  
| Je suis désolée de t'avoir oublié Scott, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que-...

SCOTT  
| Ça va. Je le sais.

LYDIA  
| Oublions tout ça. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler davantage.

KIRA _(baissant la tête)  
_| Moi non plus.

LYDIA  
| Si ça vous va, je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de dormir. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je pense qu'il n'y a plus de danger maintenant.

SCOTT  
| Très bien.

_| Il jette un œil à _DEREK _et ce dernier hoche la tête. Le téléphone portable de _KIRA _sonne._

KIRA  
| C'est ma mère. Mes parents sont en bas, je vais y aller.

SCOTT  
| Je t'accompagne.

ALLISON  
| Je vais rentrer aussi. _(À _ISAAC_.)_ Tu descends ? J'aimerais te parler… seul à seul.

| ISAAC _hoche la tête et ils se préparent tous à quitter le loft._

_._


	15. ACTE 3 - SCÈNE 5

**.**

**ACTE 3 - SCÈNE 5**

**Et nous ?**

.

DEREK _et _STILES _sont seuls dans le salon du loft. Les autres viennent juste de partir et _STILES _se ronge l'ongle du pouce, nerveusement._

STILES  
| Sacré nuit, hein ?

DEREK  
| Tu devrais aussi rentrer chez toi.

STILES  
| Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seul et mon père travaille jusqu'à sept heures.

DEREK  
| Reste si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à prendre l'ancienne chambre de Peter, là-haut.

STILES  
| Après ce qu'Isaac et Allison ont dû y faire, je dirais merci mais sans façon.

| DEREK _grimace légèrement._

DEREK  
| Alors dors sur le canapé, peu m'importe.

_| Il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il aperçoit la flaque de sang au sol et s'y arrête, la regardant d'un air triste. _STILES _le suit du regard._

STILES  
| J'ai bien cru que tu allais te tuer.

DEREK  
| J'ai bien cru aussi.

STILES  
| Cela aurait été très romantique comme fin… Le loup-garou meurtri se tuant d'amour... même Shakespeare n'aurait pas fait mieux.

DEREK _(agacé)  
_| Pourquoi est-ce que tout est continuellement une blague pour toi ?

STILES _(sérieux)  
_| Non, ça ne l'est pas.

DEREK  
| Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas la fermer quand il faut ?

STILES  
| Je te ferais dire que ce n'est pas moi qui voulais à tout prix me confesser sur l'autel de la vérité et des sacrifices... ou je ne sais quoi…

DEREK _(amer)  
_| Non. C'est juste. Tu n'as rien fait, rien dit.

STILES  
| Qu'est-ce que… _(Énervé.) _Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre ?

DEREK _(sarcastique)  
_| Laisse-moi réfléchir… _(En colère.)_ Pour commencer, peut-être que tu n'aurais rien dû écrire sur ces satanés bouts de papier !

STILES  
| Tu es sincèrement en train de dire que c'est de ma faute ?

DEREK _(soudainement harassé)  
_| Non. Bien sûr que non…

_| Il y a un silence._

STILES  
| Peut-être qu'on devrait, je ne sais pas… parler ? Tu ne crois pas ?

DEREK  
| Je pense que j'en ai suffisamment dit pour ce soir.

STILES _(triste)  
_| Mais… tu le pensais ? Est-ce que tout ce que tu as dit… c'était vrai ? Est-ce que le sortilège t'a fait dire des choses que tu ne pensais pas ?

| DEREK _le fixe mais ne dit rien._ STILES _soupire._

STILES  
| Tu sais que si tu ne réponds pas à cela, c'est comme si tu n'avais rien dit. Comme si tous tes mots n'avaient été que du vent et n'avaient aucune valeur.

DEREK  
| Le sortilège a eu cet effet de désinhibition… C'était comme un exutoire. Même si je n'étais pas en phase avec ma manière d'agir, ou de m'exprimer, le fond n'en reste pas moins vrai.

STILES  
| Oh.

DEREK  
| Maintenant que tu sais, à toi de savoir quelle valeur tu veux que cela ait.

STILES  
| Je. Alors… Tu m'aimes, vraiment ?

DEREK _(incommodé)  
_| Stiles…

STILES  
| Désolé. Mais je veux dire… est-ce qu'on parle de plus que de l'amitié ? Parce que ça aussi, ça reste un peu flou pour moi, je veux dire… On ne sait jamais. Peut-être que je me fais des films. Peut-être même que je n'ai pas bien entendu tout ce que tu as dit. Tu sais, peut-être que le sort avait aussi un effet bizarre sur moi et que je ne m'en suis pas rendu com-

DEREK _(le coupant)  
_| Stiles.

STILES  
| Oui ?

_| Il triture nerveusement ses doigts. _DEREK _ne répond pas mais hoche fébrilement la tête. Ils se fixent sans rien dire._ STILES _comprend et sourit._

.

Fin

.

* * *

**Note :**

C'était un vrai challenge d'écrire cette histoire à cause du format. Je sais que c'est atypique, mais voilà, j'avais envie d'essayer. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que c'était plaisant à lire ? Aviez-vous deviné les résolutions de chacun ? :D

Merci pour votre retour !

Je vous fais plein de bisous et vous souhaite une très belle année à venir :)

P.s : sans surprise, je ne prends pas de résolution pour 2020, haha.


End file.
